Forbidden
by MrsW0nka
Summary: Who thought that the fight between arch enemies would end up this way? DracoxHarry yaoi.HarryxRon Lemon. Chapter 2 up now, contains DracoxHarryxRon threesome! New chapter 3, contains DracoxHarry and HarryxRon.
1. Chapter 1

Harry tossed and turned in his bed until he decided to give up and go to the library to read peacfully. He slipped out of bed and put his robes on then headed to the library as quietly as he could. He reached the library and slumped in a chair at a desk. He opened his book and tried to read but his eye didn't want to. He sighed and put his head down on the desk.

Suddenly he heard the door clunk shut and Harry opened his eyes. It was a robed figure with green rims.

"Well well." A voice said from under the hood. They pushed the hood down to reveal shining blonde hair that almost glowed silver. Draco Malfoy. Malfoy stepped towards him and leant a hand on the desk next to Harry's head.

"What's that matter, Potter? Parents couldn't tuck you in tonight?" He said smirking. Harry's fists clenched.

_Just ignore him._

"Didn't Weasley want to either?" Draco carried on. "Probably too busy with the Mudblood."

"Shut up, Malfoy!" Harry shouted getting from his seat and slamming his book on the table. Draco looked startled but stood his ground.

"How about you make me, Potter?" Draco spat through an evil smirk. His hair draping down either side of his cheeks as he stared, his grey eyes fixating on Harry's. Harry stepped towards Draco and shoved him backwards.

"Don't you dare touch me!" Draco hissed pushing Harry's arms off. He went for his wand but Harry already had his pointing at Draco.

"Lets make this interesting." Harry started. "No wands." He said and put his wand to his side. Draco agreed by discarding his. Before he had time to think, Harry had flung himself at Draco and had him against the wall, his hands around his throat. Harry stared into Draco's eyes as he struggled for air. Draco could see fire in Harry's eyes and for a second he felt quite scared for his life. Harry realised this and loosened his grip on Draco then let his arms down. Draco coughed and Harry stepped away.

_Was he really going to do it? _

Harry turned back to Draco and put his hands over his face. He was scared of himself. Draco shot at Harry and before Harry realised what hit him he was pinned on the floor.

"I thought you had become a man for a minute there, Potter." Draco said whilst holding the struggling Harry down. Harry had a burst of strength and then he was on top of Draco. Draco punched Harry in the mouth and split his lip. Harry returned the favour. There was blood in the sweat that smudged over the struggling boys.

Whilst Harry was still on top, Draco could feel his pelvis leaning into his own. Harry hit Draco again and stood up whilst Draco held his nose. There was blood on Harry's knuckles and smeared over both their faces. Draco got to this feet and grabbed Harry's shoulder and turned him around. Harry's hair was scruffy, unlike Draco's which somehow was still straight down either side of his face. The boys were both fighting for air. Draco still had Harry's shoulder but neither of them moved. The moonlight accented Draco's cheekbones which glowed red from blood. Draco went close to Harry, who cowered slightly. Harry was too tired to fight anymore. Draco felt a sense of sympathy for the cowering boy. Draco pushed into Harry and let their lips touch. Harry pushed Draco back in confusion. Draco looked just as surprised as he kissed Harry again, this time pushing his tongue through Harry's broken lips. He could taste Harry's blood, or it was his own, he couldn't tell. But for that moment he felt released; entwined with his arch enemy.

_Who knew this would feel so good?_

Harry gave into Draco's lips and kissed him back. Draco started to push Harry towards the desk where Harry was sitting not long ago. Harry's back met the desk but Draco kept pushing. Draco had to feel in control. Hands started to wander to places they never thought they'd feel. Draco pushed his way into Harry's robe and opened his shirt. The buttons didn't protest as the breathless boys began to open them. Draco only took a quick look every few minutes to see what he was doing, he couldn't tear his lips away from Harry's. Before he knew it Harry's shirt was off along with his robes which were discarded to one side. Draco took a moment to look at Harry's torso. Slim but athletic with hips slightly protruding from his trousers. The sight made Draco want him. He looked up and saw that Harry was looking scared and down at the floor, his hair falling over his glasses. Draco took his chin in his hand and lifted his head up and smiled at those beautiful emerald eyes. Harry seemed to find some confidence and started to unbutton Draco's shirt. Draco's head fell back as Harry got to his knees to start at Draco's belt and trousers. Harry was nipping at Draco's stomach as he slipped his trousers down. Draco's skin was soft and almost silver, matching his hair. Harry could see a growing buldge in Draco's boxers. Harry stood up making Draco open his eyes to see what he was doing. Harry took a second to take in Draco's skinny frame, then he dropped his own trousers. Draco pushed on Harry's shoulders to get him to kneel down. Harry understood what he wanted. Harry pulled Draco's boxers off to reveal a strong erection for him. _All for him. _The thought made his stomach jolt. He never thought he would be in this situation. Harry began to slide his hands up and down Draco, who's breathing was starting to get husky. Draco's thighs were burning, _he needed Harry_. _He wanted Harry. _Harry obeyed and put his mouth around Draco. He began pumping him into his mouth, Draco wondered if he'd done this before. After a minute or two Draco released into Harry's mouth. Harry seemed to enjoy the taste. Draco moaned and caught his breath and let go of Harry's hair. Harry stood up and Draco started to kiss his neck. Even after Harry's effort, Draco wanted more. He took control again and turned Harry round and pushed him over the desk. He pulled Harry's boxers off and started to kiss down his spine. Harry was ready to burst at any moment. All he could do was let out gasps and moans, which egged Draco on more to keep teasing him. Draco pushed a finger into Harry, who in return gasped so Draco added another. Harry gripped Draco's arms, which were grasping Harry's hips. Draco reached for his wand and pointed it at Harry. He performed a spell silently, he really was a talented wizard. Harry felt cool, gel like liquid enter him, then Draco's fingers. Draco took his fingers away and paused a moment to lean forward to kiss Harry's neck. This sent shivers down Harry's spine. Draco knew it, and loved it. To have Harry clinging to his every movement. Draco took a breath and then pushed his erection into Harry, who's fingernails dug into Draco's hands. Draco pushed all of himself inside Harry, who felt like it wouldn't all fit. He gritted his teeth and gripped Draco's hands. Draco declined and started to slowly go in and out. Harry moaned so loudly that the whole school could hear. But that didn't matter. All that mattered was this moment, these two boys. Draco got more intesnse and began to pound into Harry. Faster, stronger. Harry lost sense of what the barrier between pain and pleasure was. His nails still digging into Draco's hands, which were now drawing blood. Draco liked the pain, the sight of the blood. Draco kept going, getting rougher. Harry kept moaning. Draco pulled a hand away from Harry's and reached for his hair.

"Say my name." Draco breathed to Harry. He let go of his hair and gripped his hip again. Blood dripping from his hand. Harry found his hand and held it again. Harry hadn't said Draco's name so Draco slammed into Harry so hard that it pushed Harry down into the desk.

"Draco!" Harry managed to grunt. Draco got faster as he reached his climax. He reached under and started to pump Harry to his rhythm. Draco pounded Harry a few more times and he then released himself inside him. The feeling of it sent Harry off who came into Draco's hand with a grunt. Draco looked at his hands, there were nail shaped cuts along them that were bleeding. He declined from Harry, who straightened. He was sweaty and his hair was as messy as always. Draco's was still perfectly straight but slightly wet from sweat. Draco started to lick the blood from his hands, he then licked the blood mixed with Harry's mess from the other. Harry was breathless, watching Malfoy slowly get dressed. Draco passed Harry his clothes, who began to get dressed too. Harry was putting on his trousers when he heard a door. He looked up to see green robes disappearing through it. _Malfoy's robes_. He had left Harry without a word. Harry continued getting dressed and he headed back to his dorm. Harry couldn't help but to feel sad about how Malfoy had left him. Harry touched his broken lip and flinched.

_What was he going to tell people? How did he get those hand marks on his hips?_

How could he ever face Ron? _His best friend. _

"What happened to you?" A familiar voice said. Harry looked up to see Ron's red hair gleaming in the moonlight.

"Oh..." Harry started, putting his hand over his mouth. But he had more bruises and cuts over his face that he didn't hide.

"Did someone beat you up?" Ron asked walking over to Harry, who was now sitting on a bed.

"Erm... Kind of." Harry said.

"Who?"

"Malfoy." Harry said quietly. _That name_. He had just said it out loud.

"Did you get him?" Ron asked sitting next to Harry, who nodded. "Good one mate." Ron said clapping a hand on Harry's lower back.

"Ouch!" Harry said and Ron took his hand away. Harry looked at his hands, they had blood smeared over them. Some from hitting Malfoy, some from the cuts on his hands.

"Blimey!" Ron said seeing the blood. "Bet he ran to his dad." Ron smiled. Harry could tell that Ron was examining his cuts and bruises. He felt his eyes burning through his head. Ron put a hand to Harry's cheek and brushed a finger along it, nearly caressing a bruise. Harry turned to Ron was was looking sympathetically back. Ron took a breath and plucked up some courage. He leaned into harry and pressed his lips against the other boys. Harry always thought this moment would come. He always felt there was something there between them. How he had fantasized about this moment. When Ron would finally get the courage for this. Ron pulled away and looked down. His long hair was draping to his chin. Harry put his hands through his hair and started to kiss his neck. This sent a shiver down Ron's spine and he couldn't hide it. Ron put a hand on Harry's cheek but Harry had to flinch. Ron backed off but Harry didn't want this to stop, he'd been waiting for this for so long. Harry shuffled to Ron and kissed him passionately and started touching his chest with one hand. Ron leant back letting Harry go on top of him. Ron started to undo Harry's shirt with shakey hands. Harry flinched and sat up, he had a severe bruise on his ribs from Draco. Harry couldn't hide the fact that he was in alot of pain. Ron sat up, "I don't want to hurt you." He said looking Harry up and down. Harry nodded and got up, he felt so confused. This is what he'd been waiting for and the same night he realised he had feelings for Draco too. He left Ron sitting on his bed and climbed, painfully into his own.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was painfully awkward. Ron couldn't seem to look Harry in the eye. Thoughts of Draco crept through Harry's mind. Hermione kept asking the boys what was wrong but neither would reply.

The day was finally over, Harry couldn't wait to be able to climb into his bed and escape the day. But like usual, he lay there staring into the darkness. He could hear his room-mates sleeping but he was no way near sleeping. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, he was still very sore and bruised. Harry put his glasses on and grabbed a book, he decided to go to the library again. Whether it was to read or that there was the slightest hope that Malfoy might go there again. Harry didn't really want to decide. He put his robes on and crept out of the Gryffindor Tower.

He sat at the same desk as the night before and lay his head on the desk. He was being stupid thinking Malfoy would come back. After the way he left he would probably never see him again.

Harry suddenly awoke to Malfoy tapping his fingers on the desk beside his head.

"When I came in you were fast asleep. I didn't want to wake you." Malfoy said picking at his own fingernails. The cuts had left marks that would stay on his hands forever. Harry sat up and brushed his hair back. It's strange how the only sleep he had been getting was in the library to be woken up by Malfoy. Draco leant forward and put a hand on Harry's knee, starting to stroke it. Harry stood up and looked angrily at Draco, who was looking confused.

"Do you expect me to just be here when you want me? Without a word inbetween?" Harry said pacing the room. Draco stood up.

"What do you want me to do?" Harry stopped pacing and turned to Draco.

"You can't just fuck me and then disappear a minute later without warning." Harry said, he's voice was getting shaky. "This is the first time you've spoke to me since." Draco sighed and looked down.

"This explains alot." Someone said from the doorway. Ron was standing there with hunched shoulders. Harry's stomach jumped as he looked from Ron to Draco.

"Come to watch have you?" Draco said to Ron, who was looking very uncomfortable. Harry shot an evil look to Draco and stepped towards Ron. Ron straightened up. He was much taller then Harry when he did this. Ron had a hurt look on his face that Harry just couldn't bare to look at much longer.

"Ron..." He started. The words came out before he anything to say.

"Why did you kiss me the other night if you'd already been with _him_?" Ron mumbled the word 'him' in a low tone.

"I don't even know how that happened." Harry said gesturing to Draco, who was now sitting on the desk where Harry sat earlier.

"But believe me, I've been waiting for you to kiss me for so long." The words choked in his throat. Ron shuffled his feet and looked around awkwardly. Ron then turned to walk away, he couldn't look at Draco after finding this out. Harry grabbed his arm and turned him around. Ron stood staring blankly down at Harry. Harry stepped into Ron and leanred up to kiss him. Harry put a hand to Ron's cheek and kissed im more intimately.

"Your who I care about." He said a little breathless. Ron smiled at Harry, Harry turned to Draco. "But I also have feelings for you." He said, Draco looked interested. Harry took Ron's hand and led him into the room and to the desk where Draco sat. Ron relunctantly stood next to Malfoy, Malfoy looked disgusted. Harry kissed Draco an made him get up. He then kissed Ron, everytime he did he moved them closer together. Harry was pushing his tongue into Draco's mouth then a second later it was Ron's. Ron and Draco eventually got close to each other. Harry kissed Draco and led him to Ron and Draco kissed Ron's lips lightly. Harry pushed both their backs so their bodies met. Draco kissed down Ron's neck. Ron soon gave into him and began kissing him like he did Harry. Harry watched the two boys kissing for a minute then he joined in. He had one hand on each boys back sides and he would take turns kissing their necks. Soon none of the boys could tell who they were kissing. Draco did think that Harry and Ron tasted differently though. Draco soon began to take charge other both of them. Draco undone Harry's buttons, Harry undone Ron's. After their shirts were discarded they took off Draco's. Ron had more muscle on his torso then the other two boys. Harry's had some but he was skinnier. Draco was thinner still, they could see his ribs shadowing in the firelight. Harry got to his knees and began to undo Draco's trousers. He knew what Draco liked, he knew what he wanted. Draco pulled Ron to him and began nipping his neck whilst he undone his belt. Harry pulled Draco's trousers down and Draco stepped out of them. Ron had his off too, Draco worked fast. Harry took his own trousers off and added them to the pile of clothes. Draco pushed Harry down and he obeyed. He could see that bulge in Draco's pants. Harry started kissing Draco's stomach and hips. Meanwhile Draco was pulling Ron towards him and kissing him. Harry pulled Draco's boxers off to reveal the same strong erection. Harry began caressing Draco, who moaned. Harry tugged Ron to his knees and took his hands to Draco. Harry kissed at Ron's neck while Ron was stroking Draco. Harry then put his mouth around Draco and his breathing had got louder, which Harry liked. He contintued licking Draco's cock and he took the whole thing into his mouth. Harry then kissed Ron and led his mouth to Draco. Ron started to pump Draco into his mouth. Harry stood up and kissed up Draco's chest. Draco's breath was fast as he reached his climax and burst into Ron's mouth. Draco's head tilted back as he caught his breath, Ron straightened and looked quite satisfied with himself. Harry kissed and sucked at Ron's neck whilst Draco got his breath back. Draco soon started kissing them both. Draco pushed Ron to the desk where he had Harry before. Harry pulled Ron's boxers down while Draco was biting at his neck. Draco turned Ron around and kissed down the back of his neck. Draco inserted a finger into Ron, who gasped in return. Draco continued nipping at Ron's spine and he inserted another finger. Harry got his wand and performed a spell for lubrication for Draco. The cool liquid entered Ron followed by Draco's fingers again. When Draco felt Ron was ready he inserted his hard cock into him. Ron grunted and gripped at the desk. Draco continued to push himself in. Once Ron had been stretched Draco started to move in and out. Ron gripped to the desk but he soon began pushing into Draco's rhythm. Draco reached under and started pumping Ron in time with him. Harry sat back and watched happily. His cock hurt, he needed to release. His turn was next. Draco reached that spot in Ron which made him moan. Then again. Once more. Thats all Ron needed. He exploded into Draco's hand and so Draco withdrew and let Ron straighten. Draco licked at his hand while Ron caught his breath. Harry lunged at Ron and started kissing him deeply. Draco started kissing the back of Harry's shoulders. He led him to the desk and pushed him down._This is what Harry had been waiting for. _Draco pushed two fingers into Harry. He couldn't wait so he performed the spell and inserted his still hard erection into Harry. Harry found Draco's hands and gripped them again. Draco hoped he would break the skin again. Draco started to move in and out and Harry started pushing into Draco. Draco got more intense and Harry loved it. The pain mixed with intense pleasure. It's funny how the barrier disappeared so easily. Draco bent over Harry and started to bite at this neck and spine. This tightened Harry's grip on Draco's hands, just what Draco wanted. Draco pulled at Harry's hair again, and like he was trained, Harry grunted Draco's name through gritted teeth. Draco got faster at the sound of Harry's grunts. He reached a hand to Harry's cock and began caressing it to his rythm. Harry was sweating and breathing loudly, as the air got knocked out of him everytime Draco pounded into him. Draco's thighs tightened as he realeased into Harry. He didn't stop though, he wanted to please Harry. Surely enough moreless straight after, Harry came into Draco's hand. Draco declined and Harry straightened. Ron was still watching happily but soon he swooped in and started kissing Harry. Draco sat on the desk, he felt quite tired now. He was happy watching Ron and Harry for the moment. Draco suddenly stood up when he heard someone the other side of the door. Harry and Ron turned to face the door too. They hadn't realised the time, it was morning now. The three boys were frozen to the spot. Draco went for the clothes pile and started throwing on some trousers. Harry and Ron started doing the same. With a waving of arms they had managed to throw on their robes just as the door opened.

"What are you three doing up so early? And together?" Hermione said closing the door behind her. She was clutching an arm full of books. She stopped and looked rather sick. "It stinks in here." She said and then left the room. Malfoy was ready to insult her when Ron shot him and evil look. Draco headed to the door. He turned and looked at Harry and then Ron. He blew them a kiss and then turned to leave. Ron coughed uncomfortably and they looked at each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry and Ron went to class even though they were really tired. They slumped at a desk waiting for Snape to come in. Draco came in, followed by Crabb and Goyle. He shot Harry a smirk, but it looked more evil then anything. Draco still managed to look refreshed. His hair as sleek and straight as always, fluttering down by his cheeks. Ron looked tired anyway so there wasn't much change there, his hair scruffily falling down. Harry's sleeping habits were catching up with him, he could hardly keep his eyes open, even with Hermione nudging him every so often.

"Keeping you up, Mr Potter?" A dark voice voice from the other side of the table. Harry opened his eyes to see Snape standing over him. Harry sat up.

"Sorry professor." He said quietly. Snape turned on his toes and walked back to his desk. Hermione was looking warningly at Harry who chose to ignore her.

"Thanks for waking me." He whispered to Ron, who was leaning on his hand.

"I was asleep myself." Ron whispered back with a smile. Harry caught sight of Draco who was sitting at the back corner of the room with his arms crossed. They caught each others eyes and time seemed to stop. Ron noticed who Harry was looking at and nudged him but made it look like an accident.

"Oh sorry..." Ron mumbled fidgiting in his chair. Harry broke his gaze and turned back to Snape, who was talking in his one-toned voice at the front of the class.

Everyone started getting up and it startled Harry. He had gone into a world of his own again. Snape had finished the class and he hadn't even noticed. He nudged Ron who was snoring slighting into his hands.

"I'm working!" He said as Harry knocked him. "Oh..." He continued, noticing the class was over. Hermione had already rushed off to her next class, Harry and Ron had a few hours free though. They walked out the class and Draco was blocking the hallway. He was insulting a first year loudly with Crabb and Goyle laughing by his side. The first year ran off and Draco turned around. He looked startled, he didn't realise Harry and Ron were there. Draco didn't have any insults for them, Crabb and Goyle were waiting for them. When all Draco could do was stare at Harry he turned to walk away.

"Draco why don't you beat him up?" Goyle said when Draco turned away. Draco just pushed him away, "shut up," he hissed and he gave Harry one last look and disappeard around a corner. Ron looked at Harry who looked quite dazed. There was a few students in the hall looking at Harry. Ron nudged him and they started walking. They headed for the Gryffindor Tower. Ron hadn't said anything since class and he looked like something was bothering him.

"Ok what's wrong?" Harry asked, stopping infront of Ron to block his path.

"What?" Ron said shrugging.

"I know something is bothering you." Harry said stepping towards Ron. Ron sighed and Harry lifted up his eyebrows at him.

"I saw the way you look at him." Ron mumbled, his shoulders hunched and red hair falling down. Harry couldn't believe the words coming from his mouth. That mouth. Ron's sad face looked so inviting to Harry.

"Ok so I may feel something for him. But that's nothing to what I feel for you." Harry said softly, stepping forward. Ron sighed and smiled slightly. Harry looked around the hallway quickly to make sure no one was around. He looked up to Ron's blue eyes and kissed him slowly. And put his hands around Ron's lower back. Harry stepped backwards and looked about the hall again. No one was around to see. Ron coughed awkwardly and put his hands through his hair. They continued to their dormitories. Harry went upstairs to lay down, he left Ron falling asleep on a chair downstairs. Harry opened the boys room door and there was Draco, laying secuctively on Harry's bed.

"Draco!" Harry stuttered. "How did you get in here?" Harry asked walking over to his bed. Draco sat up and stroked his fingers over Harry's thighs. Harry's whole body tingled. Draco took Harry by his tie and pulled him onto the bed. Draco kissed Harry's neck, he then moved to his mouth and their tongue's clashed again. Draco took the lead once more, he undone his trousers and pushed Harry's head down. Harry continued to undo Draco's trousers, as he did he pushed his way under Draco's shirt and was sucking his stomach, just below his belly button. Draco moaned slightly when Harry's hand reached the bare skin of

his cock. Harry started stroking Draco and then added his tongue. The taste of Draco, _that_ _taste he never thought he'd know. _Draco took a grip on Harry's hair and he started to lead Harry. He pushed his head down his cock, pushing it to the back of Harry's throat. Harry managed to take in all of Draco, to both of their suprise. Harry added a hand and pumped Draco to the rythm he was being pulled to by his hair. Draco kept pushing Harry's head down so he would take his whole length in. Draco's breath became husky and faster. Harry knew he was near. Draco's thighs tightened, Harry knew what was coming. Draco released with a moan and Harry enjoyed the taste. Draco let go of his head so Harry sat up. Draco put his hands over his eyes and rubbed his face. He put himself away and sat up next to Harry.

"How did you get in here?" Ron asked from the doorway. Draco just smiled.

"Magic." Draco smirked.

"Ha ha." Ron smiled sarcastically. He walked into the room.

"I'm sorry, you've just missed the party." Draco said getting from the bed and stretching. Rom glared at Draco. Draco went to him and smashed his lips against Ron's and bit his bottom lip seductively. He then added a bit of force and broke off. Then he went out the door quietly.

"There's people in the comon room." Ron said turning to the door. Harry rushed to the door and opened it to find that Draco had disappeared.

"He couldn't have got down the staris that fast." Ron said scratching his head. "Oh well let him get caught." He continued, lowering his tone.

"What have you got against Malfoy?" Harry asked Ron heading back into the room.

"Who said I have anything against him?" Ron asnwered, sitting on the end of his bed. Harry huffed and crossed his arms at Ron.

"What?" Ron insisted there was nothing wrong but Harry coiuld tell there was. Harry lightly kissed down Ron's neck and jawline and sat next to him. Ron shivered at the soft sensation of Harry's lips. Harry went to kiss Ron's lips but Ron pulled back.

"What?" Harry asked looking into Ron's sky blue eyes.

"Harry..." Ron started. He sounded uncomfortable and agitated. "It's not that I don't wanna... I mean I like doing this. It's just." He broke off. Harry raised his eyebrows to get him to carry on, Ron took a deep breath. "It's like Draco has you all to himself." Ron shuffled uncomfortably on the bed.

"Ron you've got to get over this jealousy." Harry said softly. Ron layed back on the bed with his hands on his eyes. Harry leant over him and slipped his hands under Ron's trousers. Just as Harry started stroking Ron, the door flung open. Harry jumped back from Ron and fell off the bed.

"Neville!" Ron spluttered. Harry quickly got up and brushed himself off. Ron sat forward trying to hide his growing bulge in his trousers.

"Did I interrupt something?" Neville laughed.

"No!" The boys shouted together.

"I was only joking." Neville said. He grabbed his coat and left the room. Harry looked at Ron who was still hunched over himself and laughed.

After their lessons for the day the two boys headed to the Great Hall for dinner.

"I'm going to the toilet." Harry said getting up from his spot at the table. On his way back he bumped into Draco who was lurking around a corridor. Draco blocked Harry's path and pushed him into a wall. He looked down to Harry and bit his neck vicously. Harry gasped but didn't shout out. Draco moved up to Harry's mouth and nipped at his lips. Harry began to bite back, fighting for the dominance, Draco always won this though. Harry didn't mind. Draco licked down Harry's jawline and taunted his lips. Harry heard someone walking towards them and he opened his eyes. Draco hadn't noticed, that or he wanted the person to see them. Ron appeared at the corner of the hall and stopped after seeing Harry and Draco together. Ron shook his head and turned to leave.

"Ron!" Harry managed to free his lips from Draco. He pushed him away and followed Ron.

"Get lost Harry." Ron mumbled. Harry pulled his arm to try and stop him. "Look Harry it's me or him!" Ron shouted. "I can't take it. Seeing you and him together." Ron said, his cheeks reddening.

"I choose you Ron!" Harry said.

"Yeah, for today. Tomorrow I'll probably walk in on you two again." Ron said starting to walk away again.

"What do I have to do to prove it to you?" Harry asked following him. Ron didn't answer, he just sped up. Harry took a deep breath.

"I've always loved you Ron. Me with Malfoy... that was just a moment thing. I only let it happen because I never thought anything would happened between you and me!" Harry said quite fast. Ron's pace slowed as he took in all the information. He came to a stop and stared at Harry. He suddenly pushed into Harry and foced his tongue into Harry's unexpecting mouth. Harry moaned at this, Ron had never kissed so good before. Ron broke off and stepped back, remembering that they were in a hallway. But part of him didn't care. He took Harry's hand and led him to the Gryffindor Tower, which was empty as everyone was eating. They entered, hand in hand through the fat ladies portrait, who stared strangely at the couple. Harry stopped to kiss Ron again, this time he started undoing his shirt. They broke off and continued up the stairs. Both boys' shirts were undone and their belts were next. They hardly reached Ron's bed in time as Harry pushed Ron down onto it. _He needed Ron now. _He ripped at his trousers and Ron returned the favour. Both boys were down to their boxers quite quickly. Harry pushed Ron onto his back, he wanted to show him how much he meant to him. Harry started kissing Ron deeply, taking control of their tongues. He let a hand explore Ron's torso, reaching down to his thighs. Harry felt a hard bulge in Ron's boxers and he started to stroke it through the cloth. Harry led his mouth down Ron's neck and to his chest, ripping and sucking. He got down to Ron's hips and he pulled off his boxers. He started to grope Ron and move up and down. He put his mouth onto his tip and started to lick round it, Ron gasped, his breath was getting faster. Harry pushed Ron's erectoin all the way in as far as he could. Ron moaned at this which made Harry repeat the action. Harry went slow, then fast, teasing Ron. He could tell he was close to releasing a couple of times and he stopped the rhythm to toy with Ron. Ron was now groping at the bedsheets. Harry sped up again and Ron's thighs tightened. Ron burst into Harry's mouth with a moan. Harry took it all in and swallowed. Harry worked his way back up, kissing Ron's stomach, chest and neck. Ron smiled at Harry and kissed his hair. Harry bit at Rons nipples playfully, Ron liked the slight pain. Harry turned Ron around and started to kiss down his spine. He pushed a finger into Ron, who gripped at the sheets. He then pushed himself into Ron. Ron gritted his teeth and pulled at the sheets. Harry slowly started to increase his speed. Ron's moans sounded so good to him. Harry got into a rhythm and got a little harder. Ron started to grunt at the pain mixed pleasure. Harry reached his climax and released into Ron. They both moaned at the same time. Harry declined and lay next to Ron to catch his breath. Ron pulled the curtains around them closed, they were in too much of a rush to before. He lay back down facing Harry.

"I've always loved you too." He said into Harry's hair and he kissed his head.


End file.
